HIGH JUMP NO LIMIT
HIGH JUMP NO LIMIT is an original song by High×Joker. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 13. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsudatte goukakuten mezashite kita dakedo Jibun dake no RIMITTO kimeteita Atamadekkachi na My Feeling kabe ni deau tabi Koerarenai mama sugiteku Oh Every Day Moyatta kimochi wa ashita sae toozakeru Sorenara isso fumidaseba ii yo Souda Are You Ready? We Can, High Jump! Yukou toberu tokoro made Kanousei koso saikyouda! Dokimeku shunkan wa kakegaenai Specially Hikari hanatsu michishirube ni naru Kirameku mirai e kakenukeyou ze! Itsudatte hitorikiri aruita tsumori de Dareka no yasashisa shiranai mama Dakedo mimawashite mita mawari o mouichido Kizukanai uchi ni sasaete moratteta Honne de butsukatte mitomeau nakama ga iru Amaete yogatteta kinou ni Say Good Bye Taisetsu na ima dakara daiji na "korekara" o Mitsukete kou ze Are you Ready? We Can, High Jump! Itsumo hitori janai koto Mune no naka de kanjitete Dokimeku shunkan wa omae janakya No, No, Chance! Kakete miyou kono koe ni nose Kirameku mirai wa mugen no Starting Up! Kokoro de unazuite TEREPASU suru mitai ni Soshite Make New World! Kitto We Can Jump! Mou genkai nante kimenai! We Can, High Jump! Yukou toberu tokoro made Kanousei koso saikyouda! Dokimeku shunkan wa kakegaenai Specially Hikari hanatsu michishirube ni naru We Can, High Jump! Itsumo hitori janai koto Mune no naka de kanjitete Dokimeku shunkan wa minna denakya No, No, Chance! Kakete miyou kono koe ni nose Kirameku mirai e issho ni Here We Go! La La La... Make New World! La La La... We Can Jump! |-| Kanji= いつだって合格点　目指してきたけど 自分だけのリミット　决めていた 头でっかちなMy Feeling 壁に出会うたび 越えられないまま　过ぎてくOh Every Day モヤった気持ちは　明日さえ远ざける それなら いっそ踏み出せばいいよ そうだ Are You Ready？ We Can, High Jump！ ゆこう　跳べるところまで 可能性こそ最强だ！ ドキめく瞬间はかけがえないSpecially ヒカリ放つ　道しるべになる 煌めくミライへ駆け抜けようぜ！ いつだって一人きり　歩いたつもりで 谁かの优しさ知らないまま だけど见回してみた周りをもう一度 気づかないうちに　支えてもらってた 本音でぶつかって认め合う仲间がいる 甘えて　よがってた　昨日にSay Good Bye 大切な今だから　大事な“これから”を 见つけてこうぜ Are you Ready？ We Can, High Jump！ いつも　一人じゃないこと 胸の中で感じてて ドキめく瞬间はオマエじゃなきゃNo,No,Chance！ 赌けてみよう　この声に乗せ 煌めくミライは无限のStarting Up！ 心で颔いて　テレパスするみたいに そしてMake New World！ きっとWe Can Jump！ もう限界なんて决めない！ We Can, High Jump！ ゆこう　跳べるところまで 可能性こそ最强だ！ ドキめく瞬间はかけがえないSpecially ヒカリ放つ　道しるべになる We Can, High Jump！ いつも　一人じゃないこと 胸の中で感じてて ドキめく瞬间はみんなでなきゃNo,No,Chance！ 赌けてみよう　この声に乗せ 煌めくミライへ　一绪にHere We Go！ La La La... Make New World！ La La La... We Can Jump！ |-| English= I've always been aiming for getting a passing score but I had already decided what my own limit is Each time I encounter a wall with my top-heavy feelings I can't go over it, oh every day keeps passing by These uneasy feelings will go away as far as tomorrow goes If that's the case, then I can advance even more So, are you ready? We can, high jump! Let's soar to that place The possibilities are the best! These exciting moments are irreplaceable specially Guided by the shining light Run towards that glittering future! By intending to always go walking by myself I ended up not knowing everyone's kindness However, I tried to look around my surroundings once again While not noticing it, I'd received support We're friends who accept each other despite clashing motives We say good bye to the spoiled and proud yesterday We found the important "from now on" in this way Because it's important now, are you ready? We can, high jump! We're always not alone We can feel it in our chests These exciting moments aren't just for you, no, no, chance! Try to bet by singing out this voice It's starting up infinity in the glittering future! We nodded in our hearts so that we're telepathing to each other And make a new world! Surely, we can jump! We don't need to decide what are our limits! We can, high jump! Let's soar to that place The possibilities are the best! These exciting moments are irreplaceable specially Guided by the shining light We can, high jump! We're always not alone We can feel it in our chests These exciting moments aren't just for everyone, no, no, chance! Try to bet by singing out this voice Here we go together towards that glittering future! La La La... Make new world! La La La... We can jump! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs